New Home Construction
'New Home Construction ' Somewhere in the middle of clover town Dakota was looking at the map, making sure they were at the right place. "Are we at the right place?" Niklas asked. "I think so.", Dakota replied. Mandi went up to the door of a house of average size on a busy street in Clover Town. Mandi knocks on the door 3 times, and a women of average height and strong built appeared, startling everyone except for Stewart. She had dirt all over her face and a shovel in her hand. "Hi! How can I help you?" the women asked. "Are you Claire St. Bonne?" Niklas questions. "Yes I am, who might you be?" Claire questions. "We're mages from the guild Koma Inu," Mandi says, offering her right arm in order to show guild mark located there. "Oh, are you here for the job?" Claire asks. "Yes we are" Dakota replies easily, a bright smile on her face. "Yay! You're finally here! Why don't you follow me out back?" The 4 mages follow Claire into the back yard. The backyard was right next to the street behind Claire's house. The wood fence surrounding it was battered and weathered, and the gate at the end of the yard was barely hanging on its hinges. "This is where the restaurant will be", Claire says joyfully, despite the ragged appearance. "This place needs more work to it than a plant needs water" Dakota mutters under her breath though the woman is much too busy daydreaming about the restaurant to care. "I think we can work with this," Niklas says, despite Dakota's comment and Mandi agrees. Stewart just stares at the yard. "Alright, I'll leave you to it, have fun!" Claire says before walking inside and slamming the door. "Oh boy", Dakota breathes, thinking about the injustice of having to build this woman's dream restaurant without her there, but the reward she is going to receive in the end is enough to keep a smile on her face. "First we each need to assign a job to each person," Niklas says, and the other three nod. "What did you have in mind?" Mandi asks Niklas. "We need two builders to work on the sign, fence, walkway and building itself. The two others will work on the interior design, and work on getting and placing furniture for the eating area, as well as kitchen appliances for the kitchen." Niklas says. Nobody objects and Stewart is the first to offer his job "Me be a builder." Mandi is next and decides she will be an interior designer. "I'll help Mandi" Dakota says. "That leaves me as the other builder," Niklas says. "Let's get to work!" Dakota exclaims, and everybody nods their heads, all secretly hoping that one day is enough to get this mess into working order. Mandi and Dakota went to buy furniture and kitchen works while Niklas and Stewart worked on the building. Niklas and Stewart's perspective Niklas and Stewart decided to divide up the work to make it quicker. Stewart would make the sign and walls while Niklas did all the painting, and both of them would lay down the walkway. Niklas grabbed a bucket filled with light blue paint and a brush to work on the fence while Stewart grabbed nails and a hammer for the sign. "This will take forever won't it?", Niklas asks Stewart, to which he nods. Niklas and Stewart worked tirelessly until Mandi and Dakota got back. Stewart had finished the sign and was now working on the door and walls of the building. Niklas had just finished re-painting the fence when Mandi and Dakota arrived with furniture. Mandi and Dakota went to the other side of the yard to lay out the plan. Mandi and Dakota's perspective, at the furniture store Mandi and Dakota peer at the town map they had, trying to figure out the best route to the furniture stores listed within the city. Luckily, they are able to get to both on foot and set out on the path in mind. They arrive at the place in twenty minutes, and an employee greets them happily, telling and pointing them towards the area for kitchen ware. They are guided to the left side of the building, where there are enough appliances to decorate at least ten kitchens without using the same thing twice. Both Mandi and Dakota glanced at each other warily, but they part ways to tackle the daunting task ahead of them. After at least thirty minutes, Dakota and Mandi have both found a full kitchen set each and compare each of them. Dakota has a dark-colored kitchen, with a red brick fire oven and oak cabinets. The countertops are made of a polished dark maple wood, and the floors are made of a darker oak than the cabinets. Mandi has a lighter colored design, with the same basic fire oven, though the cabinets are made of ash wood instead. The countertops are made of the same dark maple wood and the floors are made up of lightly colored pine wood. Mandi says that hers is the better choice because the kitchen needs to be easily illuminated, and darker colors will prohibit it. Dakota agrees, and they give the plan to the worker who walked them in. They give him the address of the area, and the employee tells them the pieces will be delivered for them. The girls cheer and begin to look for furniture for the dining area together this time. They pick several booths with cushioned seats, all varying colors that all have a glossy sheen. They pick a few simple wood tables aside from that, with basic wooden chairs. They give the man the dining room plans, and then leave the store, headed back to the restaurant. Mandi, Dakota, Niklas, and Stewart’s perspective, at the restaurant. Dakota and Mandi returned to the restaurant, gazing around at the work the boys had done. The place honestly looked one hundred times better than when they had left, not a stone out of place, a weed in sight nor a single wood post left unpainted. It had a very welcoming aura about it, and nothing about told of the barren land it once was. Well, except for Niklas and Stewart, who were both covered in a layer of sweat. “Well, I’m glad to see you ladies have returned.” Niklas says, wiping his arm across his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the sweat threatening to drip into his eyes. Mandi gives him a sympathetic look, and looks to be moving in for a hug before she stills herself. It wouldn’t do Niklas much good if she shared her body heat, right? It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that she didn’t want to be drenched in her husband’s sweat, no way. Before she can be questioned about her sudden stop, a truck pulls up, and a man steps out. “Delivery for Mandi Starstrike?” He announces, looking around for said woman. She raises her hand, striding over to him. He opens up the trunk, and inside is all the furniture and appliances they have chosen for the restaurant. He talks to Mandi for a minute, and she points towards the direction of the woman’s house, and he nods, before trekking over there. “Alrighty then guys!” Mandi shouts, turning to face the other three mages. “Let’s get to work!” She cheerfully turns back to the truck, and Dakota steps up to her side. “I can wheel all the heavy things with my magic,” She says, and Mandi nods. Dakota creates a cart big and sturdy enough to hold whatever this truck may hold, and Mandi steps into the truck, and begins maneuvering a large box, which says “Bricks” across the front, so Dakota surmises that’s what’s inside. She lays down the ramp from the truck so it connects with the cart, and Mandi pushes the box onto it. Dakota creates two more carts, and then wheels this one over to the building’s door, and into the back, where the kitchen will be. On her way past, she tells Stewart and Niklas to assist them in bringing the boxes and such in, and they nod without argument, going over to the truck. Several hours later, at the restaurant ''The job is pulling to a close as the restaurant nears completion, and several light lacrimas are set up to see by while they add the finishing touches. All four mages are tired with the day's work, but they all have a happy smile on their face. Dakota is sweeping up dirt from the floor, Niklas setting up a few decorations higher up on the wall, Stewart is aligning up all the furniture evenly, and Mandi is inside the kitchen testing out the various appliances for any problems. They all wrap up their jobs at the relative same time, and Mandi exits the building to fetch the woman they’ve built this for. The rest of them take a seat at one of the booths, Dakota and Stewart at one side and Niklas on the opposite. When Claire steps into the building, she lets out a squeal of delight and turns to hug Mandi, who is at first shocked, but returns the hug nonetheless. She excitedly skips about the room, and then into the kitchen, and the smile on her face never falters, getting bigger if possible. She steps over to the mages, Mandi having joined them at the table next to Niklas. “Thank you guys so very much for helping my dream come true.” She says, looking to each of them individually, her face earnest. They all can’t help but return her enthusiasm, and Niklas thanks her for allowing them the opportunity to help her. She pulls out four stacks of jewels, handing each mage their own. “I hope you will come back to my restaurant again sometime.” They all nod to that, and she gives them a brighter smile. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to request you stay for a meal. On the house.” The mages all look to each other, but they all have the same idea. Stewart shakes his head no, and they all seem to collectively remember his selective diet. “Will you be okay?” Dakota asks, and he nods his head. “Eat when home.” He says, and Dakota turns back to the woman. “Three plates of the best you’ve got!” She says, and Claire hurries off to the kitchen to prepare the meal. “I really enjoyed working with you guys today.” Dakota says, filling the silence that came when the woman left. Her tablemates nod their heads at that. “When we get back to the guild, I’d like to make a formal request to create a team, if that’s okay with you two.” Niklas says, directing his gaze at those across from him. Stewart gives an affirmative grunt, and Dakota gives a similar, though verbal response “You bet it is!” Claire comes out twenty minutes later, a tray with several plates balanced on it in her hands. She passes them out, and they all dig in with gusto, and the woman jokes that one of them may choke if they eat this fast. Dakota nearly does, and Mandi and Niklas let out a snort at it, though make sure she’s okay. After finishing their meal, they thank the woman profusely and then head back to the train station.